Present mechanisms for testing an application portal, such as a voice portal, may be cumbersome. For example, a test process could require a test engineer to create manually, e.g., in a word processing document, spreadsheet, etc., a test script 145. The test engineer may then be required to carry out some or all of the test script 145. For example, in the case of testing an interactive voice response (IVR) application, a test engineer may be required to dial a telephone number associated with the test application, listen to prompts provided by the application, make voice and/or touch-tone responses as appropriate, and then record results. Thus, present mechanisms for testing an application portal may be time-consuming, resource intensive, inefficient, and prone to error.